


In the Sand

by shipofpromises



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipofpromises/pseuds/shipofpromises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Resolutions. Basics episode edition (missing scene).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Sand

She silently moved through the camp, checking on all the lost souls. Her crew, her family. They slept finally. The fires scattered and crackling amongst them, shadows dancing menacingly on the walls of their cave like shelter. 

She paused at the final fire, and kneeled to watch him sleep. Her hand moved to touch his furrowed brow, as if by itself. She snatched it back and quickly searched to see if anyone had seen her lapse. 

She sighed heavily and sat down beside his sleeping form. She was exhausted. They all were. 

"How did we get here Chakotay? How did we... loose the ship, again?"

He did not stir. Nor did she expect him to. She had learned very quickly back on New Earth what a heavy sleeper he was. It had surprised her at first, but soon she had grown used to being able to stomp about their shared home in the early hours of the morning. 

Thinking about the previous few weeks made her heart ache. 

"I miss you."

She looked down at him, half of her wanting him to acknowledge her and the other half deeply embarrassed. 

She shivered, and lay down on the ground, to try to sleep. She quickly felt the heat that was emanating from his back. She slowly slipped closer to him, pressing herself as close to him as she could, without touching him.

She couldn't push away the thoughts that they would never get the ship back, and she cursed the universe and the Kazon for leaving them on this desolate world. 

"Why couldn't it have been New Earth?" 

He shifted closer to her in his sleep, his neck dangerously close to her lips. 

She closed her eyes and willed her body to relax against his, her chest to his back. Her head resting on her arm. 

Slowly she began to feel a deep warmth flooding her body, and she felt her eyes finally start to grow heavy. 

\--

As the sun rose, her eyes fluttered open.

Her arm had wrapped itself around his torso, holding him to her. Her hand lay across his chest as it rose and fell rhythmically. Her thighs were flush against his. 

The spooning of their bodies felt good, and yet felt so wrong, all at the same time. 

She enjoyed it for a final second, and then silently extracted herself from him.

She sighed heavily, wishing that one day, she could give them both what they needed, in order for moments like this to feel right.

She dusted off her uniform and was glad she was the first to awaken, thankful for small miracles. 

\--

He woke up with a dry mouth and ran his hand over his face, yawning. 

A gentle floral scent tickled his nostrils. 

He brought his hand back to his nose and thought of her. He thought of her long hair flowing down her back, of soft dresses, warm bath water...

Laughing at the absurdity, he realized it must have been a reminder left behind by a plant that had gone in the fire. 

He rose, and didn't notice the two sets of body prints in the sandy ground below, and went off in search of his Captain.

\- Fin -


End file.
